Noa et le Dragon captif
by Kanbonverka
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune adolescente de 14 ans qui découvre qu'elle possède des pouvoirs aquatiques. Sa vie est chambranlé par de mystérieuses aventures et de missions à accomplir.


_Voici le prologue de mon histoire..._

Il y a quelques millions d'années, bien avant l'apparition des dinosaures et des êtres humains, il y eût une période où que, sur la terre, les premières plantes terrestres se formèrent. Cette longue époque s'appelait l'ère primaire. C'est-à-dire 4,2 milliards d'années avant notre ère. D'étranges animaux dominaient cette période : des trilobites, des scorpions des mers, des micro-organismes, des coraux… il y avait très peu d'espèces et la plupart sont aujourd'hui disparues.

Un jour, un être très puissant créa quatre spécimens animaux uniques. Une sirène, un phénix, un dragon et un centaure. Cet être, étant nommé Dieu, confia à chacun des animaux fantastiques une importante mission : celle de faire le temps.

La sirène symbolisait un être très pacifique. Neptunia, ainsi que Dieu la surnommait, avait un corps élancé et bleu. Le haut de son corps ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un être humain d'aujourd'hui, mais sa peau bleutée trahissait cet origine. Elle possédait également une longue queue écaillée qui s'illuminait lorsque celle-ci était posée aux rayons du soleil. La responsabilité de Neptunia consistait à faire tomber la pluie, lorsque la végétation en avait besoin.

Le phénix, lui, était un oiseau rouge avec des plumes dorées. Lorsqu'il volait dans les airs, il laissait toujours derrière lui un arc-en-ciel, des étoiles scintillantes ou même, lors de ses jours de colères, des nuages gris et sombres. Il produisait le vent et l'air pour les créatures vivantes.

Le devoir du centaure était de s'occuper de la végétation et de protéger les êtres vivants qui habitaient la terre. Ce demi-cheval, tout comme la sirène, avait le haut de son corps qui ressemblait à celui humain mais le bas de son corps était celui d'un cheval brun clair avec une longue et épaisse crinière.

Quant au dragon, sa part était de s'occuper du soleil, du feu et de surveiller les volcans qui menaçaient toujours d'éclater. Il avait l'allure féroce et semblait toujours en colère. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr, car en vérité il était un reptile très instruit et aussi pacifique que la sirène. Ses écailles orangées reflétaient les reflets de la lune et du soleil, quant à son regard perçant et protecteur, nous disait que le dragon ne mentait jamais.

Les quatre animaux magiques s'entendaient très bien et firent le temps durant des siècles. L'ère primaire prit donc fin et laissa place à l'ère secondaire. Les gros reptiles dominèrent à présent cette époque. La plupart des dinosaures, étant carnivores, ne semblaient être venus au monde que pour se dévorer entre eux. Satan, le dieu des enfers aimait bien ces bêtes, contrairement à Dieu, qui regrettait déjà leur apparition. Le dieu des enfers demeurait au plus profond de la terre. Il était puissant. Ses pouvoirs se comparaient facilement à ceux de Dieu. Lucifer admirait Dieu, mais en était également tout aussi jaloux : L'être de lumière avait créé toute la terre en entier, sans compter chacun de ces êtres vivants.

Mais il songeait déjà à une idée diabolique… Celle de s'emparer de la terre et de créer sa propre planète avec ses propres bêtes vivantes, en commençant par éliminer celles créées par Dieu. Satan s'aperçut également des quatre créatures étranges en train de pratiquer une mystérieuse magie qu'il ne connaissait pas, et désirait deviner aussi quelle était leur fonction. Pourquoi Dieu les avait-il créés? En observant leur comportement de jour en jour, Satan le devina très vite et puis il plongea aussitôt dans ses pensées :

Décidément, il m'oublie toujours, le vieux! Moi aussi, je voudrais me créer des éléments, comme le feu, l'eau, la terre ou le vent! Je suis son frère, après tout.

Dieu refusa.

N'ayant pas les pouvoirs nécessaires pour s'installer sur une nouvelle planète, Satan décida de créer ces propres spécimens à l'insu de Dieu. Il en créa pour son plaisir… mais beaucoup trop. À un tel point qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'espace aux enfers. Lucifer donna un nom à son œuvre : les démons.

Lors d'un jour sombre et fortement orageux, Dieu sonda les environs et aperçut une étrange créature; celle qui ressemblait à une flamme. Mais Dieu ne se souvenait pas d'avoir créé une créature aussi laide. Il posa donc la question à Satan. Lucifer avoua qu'il ne connaissait pas cette créature rouge. Puisqu'il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, Dieu vérifia par lui-même et l'espionna. Il descendit dans les ténèbres et en trouva des centaines, voir des milliers. Furieux, Dieu appela le quatuor des éléments et leur demanda d'aller éliminer les œuvres maléfiques de Lucifer. Le dieu des enfers se doutait de la réaction de son frère. C'est pourquoi qu'il avait déjà son plan en tête. Il envoya par dizaines de milliers des démons de tous les recoins des enfers sur la planète Terre pour éliminer à son tour les œuvres de son rival.

De son nuage, l'être de lumière aperçut sur Terre un volcan qui formait à une vitesse phénoménale. Dieu resta longuement surpris des véritables pouvoirs de Satan, lui qui pensait que ses pouvoirs ne le dépassaient guère. Il sut donc à ce moment précis qu'ils étaient de force égaux et qu'aucun d'eux ne sortirait vainqueur de ce duel.

D'énormes vagues rouges de démons détruisaient absolument tout sur leur passage : les végétaux, les êtres vivants, polluaient l'air avec la fumée des ténèbres. Le centaure n'avait rien pu faire; les démons avaient détruit toute la végétation. Il s'écroula péniblement sur le sol avec le phénix, qui n'avait rien pu faire lui non plus pour l'air. La sirène et le dragon mirent leurs forces ensemble pour détruire le reste des démons. La déesse de l'eau finit par s'évanouir d'épuisement et le dragon fut capturé par Satan, car il aimait bien ce gros reptile : il produisait le feu. Il s'en servirait probablement pour son plaisir personnel dans son propre royaume, c'est-à-dire celui des enfers.

Avant que la planète tombe entre les mains maléfiques de Satan, Dieu avait toujours disposé la majorité de ses pouvoirs aux cieux et ce jour-là était le meilleur pour les libérer. Aussitôt, une lumière éclatante envahit le ciel. Même les démons eurent l'obligation de fermer leurs yeux rougeâtres pour éviter de perdre la vue. On entendit Dieu dire clairement :

-'' Vous gagnez cette manche, ennemi, mais cette planète est mienne et n'ira jamais entre vos mains. Plus tard, je donnerai naissance à une nouvelle espèce d'être vivant : des êtres humains. L'eau la terre et le vent se réincarneront dans trois humains de mon choix. Ils seront plus forts. Oui! Bien plus fort que vous ne le croyez! Ils vous détruiront tous et délivreront le dragon du feu des flammes de l'enfer alors, tel est la prophétie. Je vous emprisonne, pour une période de temps, dans vos propres enfers. Mais à l'âge de 14 ans des réincarnations des éléments, vous serez libérés, et il y aura un autre combat final.''

À cet instant précis, il y eut une énorme explosion de lumière. Tout était à recommencer à zéro.


End file.
